Reencontrando a Felicidade
by Harada Misao
Summary: Era primeiro dia de aula e Chihiro, sem querer, esbarra em um garoto enquanto atravessava uma ponte. Quem é esse garoto? Como assim ele estuda na mesma sala que ela? O reencontro, o destino finalmente os une.


_**Todos os direitos sobre a história à Haruka Lanovishin.**_

_**Os personagens pertencem ao Studio Ghibli.**_

**Sinopse:** _Era primeiro dia de aula e Chihiro, sem querer, esbarra em um garoto enquanto atravessava uma ponte. Quem é esse garoto? Como assim ele estuda na mesma sala que ela? O reencontro, o destino finalmente os une._

**Gêneros:** _Shoujo, Romance_

**Avisos:** _Heterossexualidade_

**Classificação:** _Livre_

**x-x**

**Reencontrando a Felicidade**

_Chihiro. – chamou a mulher. – Chihiro, acorda filha, você vai se atrasar. – chacoalhou levemente a filha que balbuciou algo impossível de decifrar e virou para o outro lado.

_Só mais cinco minutos… – pediu a voz sonolenta, a mulher suspirou, teria que apelar pelo pior.

_Chihiro, já é 6:30 da manhã. – comentou a Senhora Ogino, num pulo a garota deitada levantou e entrou no banheiro. – Isso sempre funciona. – sorriu vitoriosa a mulher enquanto saia do quarto.

A garota se despiu rapidamente e entrou em baixo do chuveiro; se ensaboou com pressa, mas num piscar de olhos voltou para o planeta Terra para notar que o céu ainda estava escuro, o que indicava que nem passara das 6:00 horas.

Suspirou deixando que a água molhasse todo seu corpo sem pressa, sua mãe tinha a mania de acordá-la daquele jeito: dizia que a garota estava atrasada fazendo-a se levantar num pulo.

Sorriu de lado, sua mãe nunca mudava. Terminou o banho lentamente e foi para seu quarto; hoje era o primeiro dia de aula, então deveria estar contente, mas não estava.

Estava com a sensação de que algo importante iria acontecer, só não sabia dizer se era algo bom ou ruim. Vestiu a saia de pregas preta e a blusa de botão branca; calçou os sapatos e as meias negras que iam até o joelho.

_Já está pronta Chihiro? – perguntou o pai da garota na porta.

_Não se preocupe Papa, eu vou andando até a escola. – respondeu, o homem deu de ombros e desceu as escadas indo trabalhar.

Chihiro sentou na beirada da cama e penteou os longos cabelos castanhos enquanto admirava seu reflexo no espelho. Não se achava linda, mas sabia que não era feia. A pele clara entrava em contraste com os cabelos escuros e os olhos amendoados, fazendo-a ter uma beleza natural.

Depois de se arrumar a Ogino pegou o material necessário e pôs na mochila, arrumou o quarto e desceu as escadas indo na direção da cozinha onde sua mãe tomava o café da manhã vendo o noticiário.

_Não vai comer nada? – perguntou sua mãe quando a viu, na verdade, ela pretendia não comer, mas como sabia que sua mãe não a deixaria sair com o estômago vazio, pegou uma maça na mesa e saiu comendo-a.

__Ja ne_ Mama – gritou já fora da casa, a resposta de sua mãe veio baixa por causa da distância, sendo pouco compreensível.

Os longos cabelos castanhos balançavam conforme o movimento do corpo da garota. Chihiro já era uma moça de 15 anos, cujo corpo outrora infantil se tornara curvilíneo. Seus olhos cor chocolate eram comuns, mas os dela eram diferentes, tinham um brilho quente, confortante.

A jovem Ogino suspirou fechando os olhos enquanto passava por cima de uma ponte, mas acabou trombando com alguém. Seu corpo foi lançado para trás com o impacto e sua mochila ficou caída no chão.

__Itai._ – reclamou passando a mão no rosto, deveria parar de andar de olhos fechados, sabia que um dia acabaria trombando com outra pessoa.

_Oh _Gomen_! – se desculpou a pessoa com quem havia trombado enquanto lhe estendia a mão ajudando-a a se levantar e recolhia sua bolsa do chão.

_Eu quem peço desculpas, estava distraída. – a garota ergueu o rosto e viu, parado em sua frente um garoto.

A pele levemente bronzeada, os cabelos negros meio esverdeados e os olhos num tom de verde-escuro profundo. Tinha a leve sensação que conhecia aquela pessoa, mas não se lembrava de onde; deu de ombros pegando sua mochila da mão do 'desconhecido'.

_Está indo para a escola? – o jovem perguntou fitando-a nos olhos, ficaram minutos se encarando, tempo esse que passou lentamente para a jovem Ogino.

_Sim, por que? – era meio óbvio para onde ela estava indo, afinal, aonde ela iria de uniforme escolar?

_Então acho melhor você correr, afinal, já é 7:45. – comentou olhando para o relógio preto no próprio pulso, Chihiro deu um pulo de susto e no instante seguinte corria desesperada na direção da escola, a garota ainda chegara a dizer algo, mas estava longe demais para que o outro ouvisse – Você realmente não mudou nada Chihiro. – sorriu e andou atravessando a ponte.

Aquilo era ridículo, por que a diretora chamara-a em sua sala? E por que depois de meia hora sentada esperando o que ouviu foi: "_Gomen_, acho que não será necessário conversarmos." Ah, mas aquilo a irritara, e muito!

Havia perdido uma parte da primeira aula, o que o professor iria dizer? Parou diante da porta de sua sala, era bom ele não fazer um escândalo ou ela era capaz de voar no pescoço de seu professor de tão irritada que estava.

_Com licença. – balbuciou entrando e fechando a porta da sala, os alunos imediatamente encaram a garota.

_Por que está chegando agora? – a voz era calma e suave, mas a rispidez fora notável. Aparentemente o professor estava irritado.

_A diretora me chamou em sua sala. – deu de ombros, afinal, sabia que não estava mentindo.

_Ah, ela havia comentado. – exclamou o professor suspirando para logo em seguida medir a aluna da cabeça aos pés lentamente. – Sente-se na última carteira que sobrou vazia. – mandou com desdém se virando para a lousa e escrevendo algo nela.

Chihiro sentou no lugar indicado pelo professor; era uma mesa dupla, cujo seu par era um garoto de cabelos escuros que prestava atenção em algo interessante fora das janelas da sala. A Ogino deu de ombros enquanto abria a mochila e retirava o material.

As aulas passaram normalmente e finalmente chegara o intervalo; todos os alunos saíram e ficou apenas ela e seu parceiro de carteira. Não estava tão animada ao ponto de descer para o pátio, na verdade, preferia mil vezes ficar ali do que no meio daquele povo gritando e rindo feito um bando de hienas.

_Não vai descer para o intervalo? – a voz rouca e baixa perguntou ao seu lado fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo de forma lenta e prazerosa.

_Não tem nada de interessante lá para mim. – exclamou dando de ombros, Chihiro ergueu o rosto e fitou o garoto, mas ele observava atento a rua. – E você? Não vai descer? – um suspiro pesado pode ser ouvido e o garoto encarou longamente a Ogino.

_Passo os intervalos na sala. – encarou mais atento a garota e notou que era a mesma com quem trombara mais cedo: _Chihiro_.

_Você é o garoto da ponte. – sorriu amavelmente, o garoto retribuiu o sorriso. – Mas não sei seu nome. – exclamou divertida.

_Kohaku, Nishihayami Kohaku Nushi. – o garoto informou sorrindo, uma tontura forte atingiu a Ogino por segundos, então todas as lembranças do passado vieram à tona: o prédio no dia que se mudara, o caminho errado, seus pais virando porcos, ela trabalhando numa casa de banhos, e o mais importante: o Dragão Branco, o rio que caira quando pequena, o aprendiz de feiticeiro. – Mas pode me chamar de Haku.

_Sou Chihiro, Ogino Chihiro. – sorriu amigável. – Mas pode me chamar de Sem. – comentou se lembrando do nome que recebera de Yubaba.

_Chihiro. – o garoto sussurrou aproximando os rostos.

Chihiro não sabia o que fazer, reconhecera ele no momento que lhe fora informado seu nome: Kohaku. Mas, ele estava perto, perto até demais.

A garota fechou os olhos quando sentiu lábios mornos encostarem nos seus com leveza. Seu estômago se embrulhou e o chão sumiu, tudo que conseguia pensar era que Haku estava lhe beijando. Beijando. Parecia algo tão inédito, impossível!

Esperou ele por tantos anos, ele havia prometido que ela voltaria a vê-lo; esperou tanto tempo por nada. Então desistira, desistira e escondera num canto escuro de seu cérebro o episódio naquele outro mundo e o garoto.

Viveu sua vida como uma garota normal, embora tivesse sonhos estranhos onde um dragão branco aparecia. E depois de tanto tempo trancadas à sete chaves, suas lembranças vieram à tona apenas ao ouvir o nome do garoto que tanto amava.

Sim, amava Haku desde sempre e agora ele estava lhe beijando. Havia voltado e cumprido a promessa; o coração da jovem se aquecera de felicidade no momento em que envolveu o pescoço do garoto com seus braços enquanto o beijo era aprofundado por ele.

O beijo foi calmo, doce, cheio de amor. Não se importavam com o mundo, no momento era apenas os dois e nada mais, nada mais importava. O importante era o agora, _ele_.

_Haku. – sussurrou ela depois do beijo, levantou a mão lentamente e tocou o lábio com a ponta do dedo, ainda sentia a quentura dos lábios do outro nos seus. – Você vai sumir de novo? – o garoto a encarou por segundos, mas depois sorriu amavelmente para a garota que corou.

_Você quer que eu suma? – o sorriso nos lábios morreu, mas o brilho travesso nos olhos não; Haku queria ver a reação de sua amada diante de tal pergunta. Chihiro hesitou por segundos encarando longamente os orbes esverdeados dele.

_N-Não. – balbuciou baixo, mas o garoto ouviu perfeitamente.

_Prove. – um sorriso divertido brincou nos lábios finos do rapaz, Chihiro corou, como assim: 'Prove'? Hesitante encarou o melhor amigo e secreto amor, ele queria que ela fizesse aquilo?

Reunindo o pouco de coragem que tinha e unindo com sua força de vontade virou e sentou no colo do moreno. O que ela pretendia fazer? Chihiro mergulhou seus dedos nas mechas esverdiadas do rapaz e aproximou os rostos.

Haku sorriu divertido, então ela estava disposta a vencer a timidez? Quando os lábios se tocaram pela segunda vez, as mãos grandes do jovem correram por toda a cintura fina da Ogino causando arrepios nela.

Chihiro não ficou para trás, passou as unhas de leve na nuca masculina de forma travessa; um gemido rouco e baixo escapou dos lábios do Haku fazendo a garota gargalhar divertida.

_E então? – perguntou Chihiro ainda ofegante por causa do beijo. – Você vai sumir? – Haku sorriu, sentira tanta saudade da garota que seu peito doía quando pensava nela. Sumir? Não, não conseguia viver sem ela.

_Não, vou ficar aqui com você. – o sorriso que a garota abriu foi amável. Finalmente viveria ao lado de seu amado.

Nunca o esquecera, nunca se apaixonara por ninguém, nunca teve olhos para outro homem, apenas ele poderia faze-la feliz.

_E então? Namora comigo? – os olhos de Chihiro se arregalaram, as lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos enquanto gritava sim e se jogava por cima do namorado beijando-o.

Estavam tão compenetrados um no outro que não viram os alunos entrando na sala e os encarando, confusos, sem entenderem nada. Mas quem disse que eles ligavam? Estavam felizes demais para notarem detalhes como: A plateia de alunos observando-os.


End file.
